The Beach and The Wave
by LilyMiklains
Summary: Aku merasakan dia menjauh..dan menjauh.. Apa aku terlalu sulit untuk dicintai? TWOSHOTfic


**Oke kali ini aku mau nulis Two-Shot fic, pake Draco's POV, soalnya aku gak berani lagi nulis fic multichapter. Takutnya ntar ada writersblock lagi. Tapi tenang aja, yang ini bakal selese kok. Endingnya udah ada di kepala. Langsung aja ya. Chapter pertamaaaa-**

..,,..

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Ia berkata sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, tanpa melihatku sama sekali. Mata cokelat karamelnya seperti meredup akhir-akhir ini.

"Ku temani ya?" Aku bertanya dengan suara kecil.

"Oh Draco.. tidak usah. Aku tau kau tidak suka lama-lama di perpustakaan. Dan tugasku banyak sekali. Kalau ada kamu… tidak akan selesai-selesai kan?" Ia melihatku dan tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat terpaksa.

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu nanti malam kita ber-"

"Oh aku menentir anak-anak tahun pertama malam ini Draco. Lain kali okay?" Ia berdiri dan mencium pipiku. Aku menutup mataku. Ciumannya begitu singkat hingga saat aku membuka mataku lagi, aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang sudah mencapai pintu aula besar.

Terlihat dari sebelahku, teman-teman Gryffindornya melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Mungkin Hermione hanya sedang sibuk, Malfoy" aku mendengar Potter berkata. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Terasa rahangku mengencang.

"Apa dia juga sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak menyempatkan berkumpul denganmu selama satu bulan? Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak sadar bahwa dia menjauhiku, Potter." Dengan itu, aku melemparkan tasku ke pundakku dan keluar menuju asrama Slytherin. Racun di suaraku sudah cukup untuk membuat Potter menutup mulutnya.

Selama enam bulan setelah Hermione mengakui hubungannya denganku, aku dan para Gryffindor mulai belajar mentoleransi satu sama lain, demi Hermione. Beberapa bulan ini, aku dan Potter sudah memiliki persahabatan aneh, dan baru kali aku menyebut namanya dengan perasaan benci .

Aku tidak mengerti.. Hubungan kami -aku dan Hermione- baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Setiap pagi aku akan sarapan dengannya di meja Gryffindor, lalu akan menyempatkan diri untuk menemui satu sama lain beberapa jam setiap hari, sesibuk apapun. Malam harinya, aku akan mengantarnya sampai depan lukisan Fat Lady.

Tapi sebulan ini.. Ia hampir tidak menatapku sama sekali. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi untuk sarapan dan keluar dari aula segera setelah aku masuk.

Dia selalu duduk dengan orang lain di setiap pelajaran. Dan selalu punya alasan untuk tidak bertemu denganku. Mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan…menentir anak tahun pertama..tugas ketua murid..membantu Potter merancang taktik Quidditch..urusan perempuan dengan Weaselette.. dan banyak alasan lain.

Awalnya aku percaya kalau ia hanya sibuk.. Dengan obsesinya pada nilai seperti itu, aku sudah tidak heran. Tapi, sebulan?

Mungkin ia merasa bosan denganku.

Mungkin aku hanya tidak mudah dicintai.

_Oh_.

Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia mencintaiku.

Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku dari awal.

Mungkin dia sadar bahwa dia begitu cantik, begitu pintar, begitu baik hati, begitu brilian, begitu luar biasa.. Dan aku hanyalah anak seorang Pelahap Maut yang dulu suka membullynya. Mungkin dia sadar kalau aku tidak pantas untuknya. Mungkin dia sadar bahwa ada puluhan..ratusan..ribuan pria yang lebih baik dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Atau mungkin dia sudah memiliki pria lain? Yang memperlakukan dia dengan lebih baik?

Minggu depan ujian NEWT akan dilangsungkan. Tiga minggu lagi, anak tahun ke tujuh akan lulus. Apa dia berencana akan mengabaikan aku sampai kelulusan? Mungkin, dia akan meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dadaku merasa sesak membayangkan Hermione lulus, bekerja, berkeluarga..merencanakan masa depannya tanpa namaku di dalamnya.

Sesak membayangkan ia berpelukan dengan pria lain yang lebih tampan, lebih pintar dan lebih baik dariku.

Sesak membayangkan bahwa bibir yang biasanya ku cium dicium oleh pria lain.

Sesak membayangkan ia mengucapkan tiga kata yang belum pernah ia ucapkan ke telingaku.

.

.

.

_I love you.._

..,,..

..,,..

Malam itu, sebagai seorang prefect, aku menjalankan tugasku untuk berpatroli. Kali ini aku ditugaskan dengan Potter. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk mulai dengan Astronomy Tower, mengingat di sana selalu ada saja pasangan yang melanggar jam malam.

"Hermione.. Aku kenal dengan dia. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, Malfoy." Aku mendengar suara Potter di sampingku.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam. "Lanjutkan, dan aku anggap kau ingin duel denganku Potter."

Sejak itu, patroli berlangsung dalam sunyi, Potter berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku setelah ancamanku tadi. Ia menengok ke ruangan Astronomy sejenak dan menutup pintunya lagi dengan cepat. Ekspresinya gugup dan memandang ke segala arah kecuali wajahku.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kita bisa langsung pergi patroli ke ruangan lain." Ia menarik tanganku. Potter menyentuhku tidak mungkin berarti tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku menyentakkan tanganku dan membuka pelan pintu. Terlihat siluet dua orang sedang berpelukan. Wajah Ronald Weasley yang sedang memejamkan mata terlihat karena menghadap langsung kearah pintu. Dagunya ditopang oleh kepala seorang gadis.

Gadis itu mendekap Weasley dengan kencang sampai kupikir mungkin tulang rusuknya akan patah. Wajahnya tersembunyi di dada pasangannya.

Namun aku bisa melihat rambut coklat tebal bergelombangnya, aku bisa melihat badannya yang mungil, tas coklat selempang dengan pin SPEW di samping mereka, gelang beramulet ferret dan berang-berang pemberianku di pergelangan tangannya.

Gadisku sedang berpelukan dengan Weasley.

Gadisku sedang berpelukan dengan Weasley saat dia bilang kepadaku bahwa ia akan menentir anak tahun pertama. Gadisku lebih memilih berada di dekapan Weasley saat aku menawarkan untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Gadisku berbohong..

..,,..

..,,..

Setelah itu, aku hanya berbalik ke arah lain dan berlari hingga mencapai lantai ke tujuh.. _Room of Requirement. _Terlihat ruangan kecil dengan ranjang king size di tengah ruangan, perapian dan meja dengan segelas jus labu yang aku tau tidak akan aku telan, dan di dinding berjejeran foto-foto Hermione dan aku yang pernah diambil_._

Hermione dan aku.. Di pinggir danau, tertawa. Di paris saat merayakan satu bulan hubungan kita. Di kasur dengan rambut berantakan. Dan banyak momen-momen lain yang tercetak di sana. Semua mengisyaratkan bahwa kami bahagia. Siapa yang aku bodohi? Aku tertawa pahit.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Dari awal semua orang menyangka bahwa Hermione akan berakhir dengan Ron Weasley.

"_Oh.. Kalian berdua akurlah."_

"_Draco, Ron tidak seburuk itu."_

"_Hahaha… Ron lucu sekali kan? Dia memang orang yang selalu membuat yang lain tertawa dengan tingkahnya."_

"_Idiot." Aku melihatnya berkata sambil tersenyum lembut memandang Ron Weasley yang memeluk adik perempuannya yang sedang menangis._

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya? Apa aku sebuta itu? Tentu saja ia akan lebih memilih seorang Weasley daripada seorang Malfoy yang terkenal sebagai keluarga pengikut Voldemort.

_..Hermione memeluk Potter, kemudian Weasley terlalu lama dari standartku.._

"_Ayolah.. Ron itu seperti kakak laki-lakiku ,Draco"_

"_Ron! Makan lebih pelan!" ia mengomeli Weasley, namun aku lihat rasa sayang di matanya._

"_Dia itu sangat pengertian, Draco."_

"_Kau harus mengerti, meskipun dia kadang kekanak-kanakan, ia dan aku lebih dekat dari pada dengan Harry, dia agak protektif pada adik-adik perempuannya." Ia mengelap luka hasil tinjuan Weasel di mataku._

"_Kadang mereka mengingatkanku dengan Arthur dan aku setiap bertengkar." Mrs. Weasley berkata sambil melihat Hermione dan Ronald saling mengolok satu sama lain dari kejauhan._

Tentu saja Ron Weasley lebih baik dari padaku. Tentu saja Hermione akan memilihnya. Tentu saja.. Kenapa aku membodohi diriku sendiri?

Kemarahan mulai merayap ke kepalaku. Tapi kenapa Hermione..tidak..kenapa GRANGER memberi harapan kepadaku? Kenapa berbulan-bulan menunjukkan seolah-olah dia mencintaiku? Kenapa ia terus tersenyum dengan senyuman mematikannya kearahku? Kenapa dia menciumku seolah-olah aku satu-satunya pria di dunia? Kenapa ia mau tidur denganku? Kenapa ia mendekapku saat aku menangis karena ayahku dimasukkan lagi ke Azkaban? Kenapa ia datang kepadaku saat ia sulit menemukan orang tuanya di Australia? Kenapa ia mengingatkanku makan saat aku lebih suka sibuk memandanginya? Kenapa ia membuatkanku jadwal belajar agar aku lulus dengan nilai yang bagus? Kenapa ia bertingkah seolah dia peduli?

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHH" aku menarik rambutku begitu keras. Kepalaku berputar seperti mau pecah. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Rasanya aku ingin mati.

Malam itu.. Aku tidak tidur. Aku tidak peduli dibilang banci jika aku menangis.

Malam itu.. Aku putuskan untuk belajar melepaskannya.

Malam itu..aku kehilangan sebagian dari diriku..

Malam itu..aku kehilangan Hermione.

Dan aku terasa mati.

..,,..

..,,..

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku duduk di meja Slytherin seperti biasanya. Badanku terlihat lebih kurus, mukaku pucat. Aku terlihat menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan Herm-Granger yang terlihat menambah berat badannya selama waktu berpisah denganku.

Aku masih ingat kejadian minggu lalu.

_**flashback**_

"_Draco…" Aku merasakan tanganku ditarik. Aku menoleh, dan melihat Granger yang menunduk memandang sepatunya tanpa melepaskan tanganku._

"_Apa maumu, Granger?" tubuhnya menyentak mendengar nama belakangnya dari mulutku. Bagus. _

"_Draco..aku..aku masih ingin denganmu." Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan melihat sekilas ke arah mukaku dan kembali menunduk._

"_Itu urusanmu. Kenapa kau sebulan ini menjauhiku?" Aku menatapnya sedingin mungkin._

_Ia membalas tatapanku dengan ragu-ragu. "Itu..itu.." Suaranya bergetar. Aku menunggu jawabannya sesaat. Mukaku mulai memerah. Tidak ada yang keluar. Ia masih tidak mau jujur bahwa ia selingkuh. _

"_Aku pikir juga begitu." Aku berjalan sejauh dan secepat mungkin darinya._

_**End flashback**_

Aku menaikkan kepalaku ke arah meja Gryffindor. Hermione..er..Granger terlihat sedang memakan makan malamnya dengan antusias. Ron Weasley tertawa dan memindahkan butter chicken bagiannya ke piring Granger. Aku mencengkeram pisau dan garpuku lebih kencang, berani-beraninya dia bahagia dan makan seperti itu sementara aku begitu patah hati?

"Drake, seharusnya kau makan." Aku mendengar Pansy di sampingku. Tanpa peringatan aku menariknya dan menciumnya keras, segera aku merasakan ia membalas ciumanku. Aku melirik ke meja Gryffindor, terlihat Hermione meletakkan garpunya, dan berdiri meninggalkan meja.

Aku tersenyum di tengah ciuman.

.

.

_Rasakan kau.._

_..,,.._

_..,,.._

Hari ini tepat sebulan setelah sedang berjemur di pinggir pantai pribadi di Pearl Resort Beach, Polinesia, Prancis. Dan sebulan juga aku mencoba rileks dan meninggalkan pikiran tentang Hermione.

Terdengar suara ombak didekatku. Menenangkan. Bulan kemarin, setiap aku melihat ombak, pikiranku melayang pada Hermione yang terasa seperti ombak. Tertiup angin, semakin jauh dan jauh sebelum mendentam ke pantai lainnya. Aku seperti sebuah pantai yang di tinggalkan.

Namun sekarang, setiap aku mendengar ombak aku merasa tenang. Ditenangkan dengan fakta bahwa banyak ombak yang mendentam pantai ini. Banyak kesempatan yang bisa kudapatkan. Aku sedang mencoba melupakan.

Tubuhku mulai berisi lagi, kulitku mulai kecoklatan dan aku mulai sedikit bahagia.

'_Tentu saja tidak sebahagia saat kau bersama Hermione' _suara dari dalam kepalaku berkata. Aku ingin mengumpat pada homonculus di kepalaku rasanya.

Terasa ada yang memblokir cahaya matahariku. Aku melepas kacamata hitamku dan menengok ke atas. Aku mengerang. Potter dan Weasley.

Aku bangkit duduk, "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di sini?" Aku bicara langsung pada Potter, tidak peduli untuk merespon keberadaan Weasley.

"Aku memulai training sebagai Auror. Dan dapat beberapa kewenangan ke data-data pribadi." Potter menyengir. Aku melihat Weasley menyikut kawan di sampingnya. Ia batuk. "Ehem..benar. Ngomong-ngomong Malfoy, kau harus kembali ke Inggris."

"Untuk apa?" Aku menjawab dengan nada bosan.

"Temui Hermione. Dia..tidak bahagia." Dia melihatku dengan bimbang.

"Lalu itu urusanku? Bukankah dia sudah punya Weasley?" Aku melirik Weasley yang membulatkan matanya dengan emosi.

"Kau bangsat! Dia stress karena tidak melihatmu!" ia berteriak dan mendorong pundakku hingga aku jatuh dari dipan. Potter menarik punggung Weasley dan mencoba menahannya, ia masih berusaha membunuhku sepertinya. Untuk apa lagi? Dia sudah punya Hermione. Bangsat serakah. Mau apa lagi dia dariku?

"Lalu itu salahku? Aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan wanita tukang selingkuh itu." Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"SELINGKUH? KAU BAJINGAN! HERMIONE TIDAK AKAN SELINGKUH! ASAL KAU TAU SAJA DIA ITU-"

Pop! Mereka menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Beberapa detik kemudian Potter kembali lagi di depanku. Tanpa Weasley.

"Apa itu tadi? Apa dia gila?" Aku berdiri dan membersihkan pasir-pasir di punggungku.

"Ikut saja Malfoy. Ini bukan tempatku untuk bicara. Hermione akan bilang sendiri padamu." Ia menyodorkan sebuah pin ke tanganku. Pin SPEW. "Itu portkey. Hanya ketukkan tongkatmu tiga kali dan portkey itu akan membawamu langsung ke depan flat milik Hermione. Dia tidak selingkuh, Malfoy. Datanglah kalau kau mau tau kebenarannya."

Aku memandang sangsi pada pin di tanganku.

"Ehm. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi. Kau tidak boleh tidak datang. Hermione membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon, Malfoy. Datanglah."

Aku terlalu terkejut mendengar Potter memohon hingga aku tidak sempat membalas dan Potter sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

Well, aku akan mati penasaran kalau aku tidak datang.


End file.
